I Just Want to Read
by Awesomerigby
Summary: All Loki wants to do was read his book, but Thor wants to spar with him, and he isn't going to take no for an answer.


**I Just Want to Read**

All Loki wanted to do was read. That's it. He thought he deserved some peace and quiet in his lifetime, and he wanted to do something other than thinking of ways to overshadow his brother. He just wanted to read his book.

He had "Frankenstein" in his hands and took a seat in his favorite chair in the circular room. He usually sat on the steps, but it was much more comforting on a chair.

He had a small glass of wine on the table next to him, and everything was just perfect.

He was completely at ease as he took a sip of wine and opened his book to the first page.

His eyes scanned the page, taking in every word, every detail.

_This is nice. It's such a nice change from brooding. Just my book, me, and a glass of wine. For once, live is good._ He thought happily.

That happiness was shot down in an instant as the doors were flung open, hitting the walls and causing the whole room to tremble.

Loki had to hold onto his glass of wine or else it would spill all over.

He sighed and glared over at the ones who came in.

Thor was leading, an arrogant smile on his face.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were walking behind him.

_Maybe if he sees I'm doing something, he'll leave me alone._ He thought hopefully as he heard Thor's footsteps come closer.

"HEY, LOKI!" Thor roared, putting his arms over Loki's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

_So much for that._

"I am trying to read," Loki muttered.

"Read? Why read? We should spar!" He jumped backwards and pretended as if he were fighting off ninjas. "Hyah! We could play a little game! Where you are all evil ninjas and I'm the warrior!"

"As tempting as that sounds," Loki said, icing his tone with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "I'd rather not."

"Oh, come on!"

"Thor, I'm reading!"

"You can always read that later! We don't have time to spar at night."

Loki muttered underneath his breath. He was so ready to smack Thor upside the head right now.

"We can always spar tomorrow with him," Fandral announced. "We can just go now."

"No," Thor said, crossing his arms.

Loki couldn't help but smirk as he turned around and saw that his brother had a pout on his face.

_Typical. Doesn't get his way, he gets mad. _

"Well, if we're not sparring, I'm going to sit down," Sif said, taking the seat next to Loki's. "What are you reading anyway?"

"'Frankenstein,"' he replied, showing her the cover of the book. "I picked it up on our last trip to earth. I heard it's a classic, and I've been dying to read it."

"What's it about?"

"Well, I haven't read it yet, but I know it's about this man who tries to make his own man. He gets dead bodies and takes parts and builds a person. However, he's disgusted by the monstrosity, as it is disfigured, and ultimately abandons it. The monster is bitter and vows to get his revenge on his creator."

"You seem to know a lot about a book you haven't read," Sif said.

"It's on the back of the book," Loki told her, turning the book over so she could read the back cover.

"Ah, I see."

"Hmm."

Loki was conflicted at the moment. It was either continue reading or continue talking to Sif. He really wanted to do both, but he couldn't concentrate on the story if he was talking to her.

"Loki, please," Thor said, bounding up and down and grabbing Loki's hair.

"Do you mind?" Loki snapped, pulling his hair out of Thor's grasp.

"It's so boring here! Besides, I need some training!"

"Then go by yourself!"

"That's no fun!" Thor whined. "Come on, come on, come on, come on…"

Loki felt the vein his temple pulsing as Thor continued to say 'come on' and 'please.'

"Please, please, please, please," Thor kept saying.

"Thor!" Loki finally snapped. "Leave. Me. Alone. I want one moment of solitude, where I can read my book in peace. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to read."

Thor walked up to Loki and with one swish of his hand, he knocked the book out of Loki's hands, and it slid across the stone floor and hit the opposite wall.

Loki was speechless. All he could do was stare down at his now empty hands and then stare back up at Thor.

"What the hell was that?" Loki finally asked, his voice soft, but dangerous.

A chuckle escaped Sif, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Thor said nothing. He crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly.

"Go get it," Loki ordered, pointing to his book.

"You can read it later," Thor said.

"I want to read it now. I am not about to give in to your childish demands, Thor!"

"I'll get it for you," Sif said, halfway through getting out of her seat.

"No!" Loki said. "Sit down. He's going to get it because he did it."

Thor glared at Loki. When he saw that Loki's cold stare was not faltering at all, he slumped his shoulders, sighed in defeat, retrieved Loki's book, and returned it to him.

"Thank you," Loki said harshly, taking the book out of Thor's hands.

Thor nodded and sat down on the floor.

Finally, he was going to able to read. Wasn't he? Loki stared at the book, but he did not comprehend anything written in it. His green eyes kept flickering over it to Thor, who still had a defeated expression on his face.

Oh, no, he was not doing this. He only had that face because he thought it would change Loki's mind. Well, he was wrong. Loki was going to read 'Frankenstein,' and that was all there was to it.

But he his mind could not wrap around the content. He put the book down and stared at Thor. Thor stared back.

"Alright, alright!" He finally yelled. "I'll play your little ninja game! Now, if I do this, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes," Thor said, jumping up, his frown disappearing in a flash.

Loki sighed loudly and got up, Sif following him.

Thor skipped happily to the sparring grounds.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

Fandral and Volstagg were eager to get started as well.

Hogun's expression was unreadable; no one could tell if he wanted to spar or not.

Sif was just looking anxiously at Thor and Loki; she suspected that another fight was going to break out, and the not the kind of fight that she liked.

"Get started," Loki said flatly.

"Well, I'm not gonna fight with you if you're not gonna try!" Thor exclaimed. "Come at me!"

"I told you I just wanted to read. You told me if I went along with it, you'd leave me alone later."

"If you plan to go along with it, you must be willing to fight me!"

"Eh."

"Loki, I can't believe you want to read that book anyway," Thor said haughtily.

"And why is that?" Loki asked, shooting a nasty glance at his brother.

"Well, I overheard you talking to Sif, and it sounds exceedingly boring. If you want to read a book, read something with lots of blood and swordfights! Those books are just so blah."

"Excuse me, that book is considered a classic."

"I just think it's a waste of time." Thor shrugged. "And I wouldn't like my brother to be a boring time-waster. Of course, everything you like is rubbish."  
>Loki smiled bitterly and sprung into action.<p>

"Now that's more like it!" Thor roared.

"How dare you insult me?" Loki yelled, trying to hit every inch of Thor he could reach.

"Warriors Three, Lady Sif, come join us!"

Fandral and Volstagg shared a confused look, then threw their hands into the air.

"Why not?" They asked.

They laughed loudly and joined the fight.

Hogun decided too as well.

Sif just laughed as they all fought. Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun (she thought) were all doing it for sake of having fun, while Loki was intent of killing Thor.

"Wait a minute!" Loki screamed. He stopped fighting. "You were only insulted me to get me to fight?"

"Well… uh yes?" Thor smiled innocently.

"Oh, I am so done," Loki said, pushing hair out of his eyes and turning around to leave.

"No, I'm sorry!" Thor yelled. "COME ON, PLEASE!"

Loki shuddered. This was going to go on all day.

"Fine, you don't have to do anything. I'll do all the work," Thor said in a pleading tone.

"Fine," Loki said. "But not for too long. I _really_ want to read!"

"I understand." Thor laughed again and started pushing Loki around as Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg played as the other evil ninjas.

Sif just sat there, cracking up at the "I am not amused" expression on Loki's face as everyone around him was laughing (even Hogun).

Loki couldn't understand how he got into this mess. All he wanted to do was read.

He supposed this was all for the best. If he played along with Thor, he would finally get to read 'Frankenstein' with a glass of wine and get that peace and quiet he had been wanting.

**The End**


End file.
